


小偷

by yy0909



Series: all咩 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 咩受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0909/pseuds/yy0909
Relationships: 王彦霖／杨洋
Series: all咩 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059410





	小偷

小偷1（小偷王炎林X保安杨小满，双性）

杨小满是某小区的保安员，人长得漂亮又勤力，乐于助人的他很受小区居民喜爱，几乎每天都能看见他在小区周围巡视，小区里的犯罪率也越来越少。

只是杨小满最近比较烦恼的是，附近几家都被人偷窃，听居民形容的身形和手法都是同一个人，杨小满听了决定要捉住他，便与另一个晚班同事交换轮班，奇怪的是一轮到他晚上巡视，这个小偷竟然没有任何行动！

杨小满真的要被这个小偷气死了，巡逻了好几天都没出现，后来被调换回早班之后小区一片平静，什么偷窃案都没发生，杨小满心里还是愤愤不平，但是由于什么线索都没有，最后因为不再有财物损失，这事儿还是不了了之。

某天，杨小满结束一天的工作后就回家了，他也是一个人住在这个小区里，不过他的家比较靠近郊外，又是独立一间没有什么左邻右舍，晚上吃过饭后，自律的他很早就睡觉了。

直到半夜一点，还在睡觉的杨小满忽然感觉到有人压住了自己，被子被人掀开，睡裤也被人拉下了一半，一直感觉到有人在他的大腿上又摸又亲，那人越来越大胆，直接把杨小满的睡裤给扯掉丢到地上，又亲了他的大腿内侧，隔着内裤抚摸着他那不大也不小的鸡巴，之后又舔又亲，杨小满明显的感觉到那人的舌尖一直在自己的鸡巴柱身，被刺激的直接睁眼醒过来。“嗯…！你…你是谁？！”

由于光线不足杨小满根本看不见眼前的人是谁，其实就是那个小偷—王炎林，他凑上前压住了杨小满，“美人儿，你别紧张我会让你很爽的。”由于靠得很近，杨小满看清了王炎林的脸，是个不算很好看的脸，勉强算顺眼，看着看着王炎林忽然欺压而上贴在杨小满的唇瓣上，猴急的王炎林竟直接啃咬那柔软又粉嫩的唇瓣，疼得杨小满回咬他，可王炎林却误以为对方在回应他，便更大胆的把舌头伸进杨小满的嘴里横扫里头的每一个角落，更甚的是竟还还勾起杨小满的舌头纠缠舌吻，急得杨小满不断的尝试推开他，可王炎林力气极大根本就推不动。

王炎林亲到爽了，才停止了强吻，离开唇瓣时还勾出了银丝，被亲软的杨小满也只能任由王炎林的双手不安分地隔着睡衣揉捏他的身体，他不顾身下的人怎么推他，硬是扯开了睡衣在杨小满白嫩又柔软的胸部使劲揉搓，“好软啊，小满的奶子真软。”边说还边捉着有些涨涨奶子，低头就用舌尖在两边乳头的周围轮流舔吸，“啧啧啧”地声音传满房间，软软的舌尖在乳头上行走，刺激得杨小满敏感的颤抖，“啊啊啊…不要…别舔啊…嗯啊…”可精虫上脑的王炎林哪会听他的话，他只觉得杨小满的声音叫得太好听了，搞得鸡巴又硬又涨。

急性子的王炎林直接扯掉剩下的内裤，杨小满的鸡巴敏感得挺立着，王炎林在杨小满的鸡巴从上摸到下，原本想直接摸到屁眼去，可是他忽然摸到了另一个东西，他又惊又喜，不敢相信的他为了确认一下，扒开杨小满的双腿，低下头凑近一看，发现了杨小满守了二十八年的秘密—女性的生殖器官，像他平时玩过那么多美人男女都有，双性男孩倒是第一次见，本来以为只能操杨小满的屁眼要做很多扩张准备，现在倒是不必了，他可以直接肏杨小满的骚逼，刚才玩他的奶子的时候，骚逼那里因为敏感而高潮就流了很多水。

“别…别看了…求求你…”杨小满被他看得羞耻不已，急得关起双腿，可是却又被王炎林强行掰开来，他托起了杨小满的肉臀直接把骚逼送到自己的眼前，张嘴就贴上去猛吸几口，伸出舌尖就舔骚逼里的肉瓣，刺激得杨小满一顿乱叫，“啊啊…啊啊啊啊啊…不要…住手啊啊啊…”经验丰富的王炎林时不时去掰开骚逼的肉瓣再用舌尖去舔里头的肉壁，有水出来的时候就去吸它，可是淫水就像是源源不绝的河流一般流出来，王炎林看了忍不住由下往上快速地来回舔弄，弄出了舌头拍打在软物上的水声，当软软的舌尖触碰在敏感的阴蒂的时候，刺激得杨小满不断在收缩他的骚逼，这般敏感反应让王炎林的鸡巴又肿硬了几分。

在王炎林最后猛烈吮吸，一放口，杨小满被他吸到潮吹，“啊啊啊啊啊…嗯啊啊啊！”杨小满尖叫之际，那透明晶莹的骚水犹如公园里喷泉那般从骚逼的穴口喷了出来，第一次经历性事的杨小满就这样被王炎林给开发了，“嘿嘿，小满好像日本女优那样喷水呢。”说完，王炎林解开了裤头扯下了裤子和内裤，大鸡巴从中弹出，捉住了杨小满的细腰拖向自己，握住硬挺的鸡巴奋力一肏整根没入，“啊啊…好深…好痛…啊…”这一进入痛得杨小满感觉自己快要被捅穿了身体，阴道都被王炎林的大鸡巴填得满满。

忽然杨小满听见了好像是录像机“滴滴”的声音，虽然他看不见但是微微的光线的声音吸引了他的注意力，“你…你拿着…什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！”可是正当要质问的时候，王炎林竟趁他不注意时就开始肏弄起来，硕大的鸡巴在阴道里快速进出，第一次被肏入的杨小满刚开始只觉得疼痛，满是青筋的鸡巴在骚逼里的肉壁上不断摩擦，渐渐地产生一种莫名的快感，“嗯啊…啊啊啊…你…你对我…做了什么…啊…我变得…好奇怪啊…”杨小满开始觉得浑身燥热，那股快感窜满全身，敏感得紧夹住了王炎林的大鸡巴，“操，小骚货的骚逼吃着我的鸡巴吃得真爽！”这刺激得王炎林开始大开大合地顶弄起来。

王炎林的技术极好，每一次肏进去都是九深一浅，“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”满房间都是鸡巴拍打骚逼的声响，杨小满的骚穴全是被鸡巴拍打出来的淫水，被肏到娇软的他只能按着本能淫叫呻吟，“啊…啊啊啊…好棒啊…大鸡巴肏得满满好爽啊！啊啊啊！”王炎林听着杨小满的乱叫鸡巴又更硬了，放下了东西就捉起杨小满的脚踝往上对折，便发现这美人儿的身体竟是如此柔软，“满满好乖啊，身体软软的好适合被肏啊。”这姿势让王炎林的鸡巴肏得更加深入，几乎肏进了子宫，他故意的把鸡巴抽了出来，注视着那被操红的逼穴，伸出舌头像是舔雪糕那样舔着肉唇，“嗯哼…啊啊啊…别…别舔了…要…要大鸡巴…”王炎林故意不去理会杨小满的哀求，甚至又亲又吸那骚逼，“啾~啾~”舌尖又停在阴蒂那里在那儿打转起来，满满的骚水一直流个不停，王炎林停下了动作，用最低沉的声音问杨小满。“呼…满满想要鸡巴吗？”

原来王炎林是故意的，他想把杨小满调教成没了他的鸡巴会死的小骚货，一直故意不用鸡巴插进去，就是想引起杨小满的欲望，他成功了，“嗯啊…要要要！满满要鸡巴！”杨小满被欲望覆盖只会想要大鸡巴肏满他的骚逼，竟开始扭动起了腰和屁股，“乖，满满叫老公，老公就给你鸡巴。”王炎林正在一步步的引导着杨小满变成专属他的小骚妻。

“啊~老公~老公~快用大鸡巴肏满满的骚逼~”杨小满被他急得撒娇起来，欲火焚身的王炎林哪里受得了，压住了杨小满的双腿又提着大鸡巴再度肏进骚逼里，直接到底，“干！满满的骚逼真爽！”充满青筋的大鸡巴在骚逼里快速进出抽插，使得杨小满频频淫叫，“啊~啊啊啊啊啊~老公的大鸡巴好棒啊啊啊~”王炎林这下更加卖力的肏弄，一次又一次的越肏越深，“啪！啪！啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”饥渴许久的王炎林遇上了杨小满这么一个尤物，整个人压住杨小满下胯不断快速上下顶撞，誓要肏翻这尤物才能善罢干休，“啊…啊啊啊啊啊…咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！要去了要去了要去了！”鸡巴一抽出来一阵淫水喷射而出，杨小满才第一次就被干到嘲吹，双腿软到不行摊在床上，这淫靡的光景看得王炎林更加硬挺了。

杨小满还没休息够，王炎林抬起他的双腿放在肩上，大鸡巴又狠狠的肏进去，这次抽插得更快了，“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”那鸡巴几乎是贴在骚逼那里没怎么移开过，时不时还有水声传出，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要了！太快了！啊哈啊啊啊啊啊！”杨小满就快要受不了了，就在差点要被顶出去时想要趁机逃走，可王炎林哪会放过他，死死地掐住杨小满的细腰猛肏，“乖满满，不可以跑哦，老公还没射精呢。”王炎林的鸡巴和囊袋狠狠地拍打着骚逼和肉臀，杨小满已经被肏射了好几次，王炎林还把人抱起来到镜子那儿去，让他单脚站着抬起另一只脚露出了被鸡巴肏着的骚逼对着镜子，“满满你看，你的骚逼在吃着老公的鸡巴呢。”虽然房间阴暗但是杨小满还是看得见镜子里的自己，“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”杨小满看见了那么粗大又长的鸡巴正在他的骚逼里进出，而且自己还一脸享受的样子太淫荡了，他羞得不敢再叫出来，王炎林见状更加猛烈肏弄，顶到了他的子宫，还用手指去快速揉搓他敏感的阴蒂，“咿呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！好棒啊！鸡巴好大！好喜欢鸡巴啊啊啊！”刺激得杨小满直接尖叫起来。

“咕啾！啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”王炎林干脆把人压在镜子上，此刻杨小满已经被他肏得胡言乱语，翻着白眼吐舌本能地自己动起来配合王炎林的肏弄，“啊啊啊…老公好棒…鸡巴好棒…呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！不行了要去了！”杨小满这次就被肏着嘲吹了，淫水从穴口的缝隙跟着拍打造成的白沫一起流了出来，“嘿嘿嘿，满满的水好多啊，看我待会怎么射满你的肚子！”说完又开始肏了起来。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”王炎林像个打桩机一样肏在杨小满的骚逼里，终于再顶了几十下，大量的精液射进子宫里，“啊啊啊啊啊…好热…好多…”炽热的精液射满了杨小满的肚子，等王炎林射完了，鸡巴一抽出来一股精液从骚逼里流了出来，王炎林似乎觉得还不够，看着杨小满的骚逼他又硬起来了，捉起杨小满往床上扔，掰开他的双腿把又硬挺的鸡巴插进骚逼又猛烈地抽插起来，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要！不要了！会被肏死的！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”王炎林哪会停下，吃到嘴里的肉哪有放过的道理。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”猛烈的拍打声没有停止过，王炎林也不知道肏了多长时间，终于又要射精了，“咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”在杨小满的尖叫中第二波的精液大量的涌入，杨小满的肚子被精液给射得涨了起来，正当他以为一切都要结束了，王炎林的鸡巴又硬了起来，捉着他猛烈狠干了好几次，射了五次的精液才停下离开。

隔日，杨小满腰疼得下不了床，而王炎林早就跑了，杨小满被气得要死，这个不负责任的臭男人！

可是，杨小满往后的日子就很难受了，自从被王炎林开发了他的性事后，他每天都觉得骚逼奇痒无比，不断地流水出来，每天都要自己的手指抽插一下才觉得舒服，可是逐渐的杨小满觉得手指根本就不够用，他好想要有更大的东西插进来，比如鸡巴，他有点想念王炎林的大鸡巴了。

就在这一晚轮到他守夜班了，吃过晚餐之后回到了办公室，最近还算比较太平不用巡逻，杨小满刚踏进办公室门一关上就有人从身后抱住了他，这股熟悉的气息，是王炎林！“是你！嗯…”刚转过身就被王炎林强吻了，舌尖在他的嘴里横扫，还勾起他的舌头缠绵，杨小满原本想要反抗，可王炎林不给他机会，用身形和力气的优势把人抱起并且压在办公桌上霸道的舌吻着，杨小满早就被他亲软了，抽离的时候还勾出了银丝，“满满穿制服真好看，满满是不是每天都在玩自己的骚逼呢？嗯？”一来就满嘴淫秽言语，杨小满闭口不说，王炎林也知道就是有，他拿出了手机点开视频给杨小满看，是那天被他强奸的视频，“看，满满要乖哦，不然我就放上网给大家看，平日乖巧可爱的满满竟然这么淫荡，说不定还会被别的男人强奸呢，快回答有还是没有哦。”杨小满一脸恐惧，才缓缓回道，“有…”王炎林继续逼问他“想要大鸡巴吗？”但他的确最近很饥渴，他还是点头了。“想…”

王炎林得到了他想要的答案，收起了手机，把杨小满的裤子脱掉丢一边去，发现里头的骚逼早就流水了，伸手就是把手指插进骚逼里，一次就进入了三根开始猛烈地抽插了起来，“啾啾啾”的水声随着手指迅速抽插的不断流出水来，“啊嗯…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…慢点啊！”杨小满第一次被手指进入就已经被插到高潮得射精了，王炎林不但没停下，还加快了抽插的速度，整个阴唇里的肉瓣快要被插翻出来了，“咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！要去了要去了要去了！啊啊啊！”王炎林在骚逼里扣了好几下，手指一抽出来，里头的骚水像喷泉一样喷射出来。

“满满好乖，射了好多水呢，幸好都没人经过呢。”王炎林一边感叹一边故意提醒杨小满他还在办公室里，桌子的上方就是对外的大窗口，只要有人经过就能看见这片淫靡的春光，杨小满这才想起他现在还在办公室，他羞耻得想推开身上的人，可王炎林哪会给他机会，解开了裤头，硬挺的鸡巴露了出来，掰开了杨小满的双腿，就用鸡巴磨蹭骚逼的穴外，惹得杨小满不禁颤抖了起来，那大鸡巴久久没有进入，搞得杨小满快要受不了了，“啊…快…快点进来…啊…” 他扭动起了腰部，他主动勾引了王炎林，他只想要王炎林的大鸡巴狠狠地肏他罢了，“真乖，哥哥这就来了。”说完王炎林故意趁着杨小满不注意，挺着大鸡巴对准穴口猛力一插，激得杨小满大叫起来，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

王炎林紧掐着杨小满的细腰开始粗暴地肏弄起来，猛烈的顶撞弄得整个桌子“咿呀咿呀”的摇晃，又粗又大的鸡巴在骚逼里的肉壁不断摩擦，每一次一顶就顶到了深处，刺激得杨小满淫荡地叫起来，“啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！大鸡巴好棒！好棒啊！”杨小满最难熬的几天，今天终于被释放了出来，他几乎忘了随时随地可能都会有人经过办公室的窗口，只顾着享受被大鸡巴肏翻的感觉了，桌上的一切已经变得凌乱，王炎林此刻也享受着被骚逼包裹的爽快感，捉着杨小满的腰就像个无情的打桩机那般迅速顶弄，“啪！啪啪！啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”一下一下的整根鸡巴埋入骚逼，“嗯！啊！啊！啊啊啊啊啊！要死了！爽死了！啊啊啊！”杨小满得到了最大的快感不断尖叫，可是他远远感觉好不够，不断地扭着屁股渴望那粗大的鸡巴更深入，这让王炎林充分的感觉到十足的征服感。

“满满就是个小骚货，学会扭屁股求操了呢，哥哥给你一个奖励吧。”说完，王炎林把鸡巴抽出来，把人往下一拉让杨小满转过身站着背对着他，骚逼失去了鸡巴变得异常空虚，杨小满不满地闷哼一声，王炎林不理会他便上手把玩了一下那丰满的翘臀，扒开了肉臀露出流了很多水的屁眼，随意地用手指抠弄了一下作为扩张，鸡巴对准了屁眼的穴口，一猛的撞进去，激得杨小满又大叫了起来，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要！不要插屁眼！好痛！太大…太满了…啊！”王炎林的鸡巴被紧致的肠道满满地包裹住，简直不要太爽了，对于杨小满的哀求全然无视，掐着他的小细腰粗暴地在屁眼里肏弄了起来，“啊啊啊…啊啊啊啊啊…好大啊…屁眼要坏了…嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”尚未被扩张过的屁眼被鸡巴在肠道里的肉壁疯狂快速进出，杨小满也只能趴在桌上被撞得不断尖叫，他从未想过这么小的屁眼竟然也能吞下那么大的东西，疼痛感很快就转换成异样的快感。

王炎林此刻又生出坏心思，竟把人横空抱起，杨小满被他抱成对折，空虚的骚逼和被鸡巴抽插的屁眼暴露于空中，王炎林强而有力的手臂紧抱着杨小满，下胯的动作从未停过，“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”囊袋打在肉臀上的声音响满办公室，鸡巴紧贴着屁眼不断猛烈地拍打，这样的姿势已经够杨小满受的了。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~不行了！屁眼要被肏烂了~咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！”整个办公室都是鸡巴顶撞屁眼的声音，过于安静的环境让撞击声异常的响亮，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要了不要了！要被插烂了！啊呜~啊啊啊啊！” 过度激烈的性事快让杨小满受不了了，两小时的时间可看出王炎林的体力极好，王炎林每顶一下他就潮吹一次，搞得满地都是他喷的淫水，屁眼也全是流出来的骚水，“啪啪啪啪！啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！啪！啪！啪！”王炎林越肏越深入，在最后顶了多几下竟然把杨小满给肏尿了，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！满满被大鸡巴插尿了~啊嗯~啊啊啊啊~”鸡巴一抽出来，骚水哗啦的流满地，屁眼明显的被肏松了。“嘿嘿，满满的屁眼被哥哥插松了，这个奖励喜欢吗？”

杨小满早就被肏得神智不清，只能按着本能回应，“嗯啊…喜欢…”王炎林要到了满意的答案，抬起杨小满的左脚把逼穴撑到最开，把依然硬到出青筋的鸡巴猛力地捅进去，直接肏进了子宫，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~呜呜呜~鸡巴肏到子宫了~”鸡巴的龟头还故意在里头越钻越进，弄得杨小满一直不断淫叫，幸运的是今晚外头一个人都没有，王炎林像疯了一般把人抱紧猛肏，“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪…”那鸡巴几乎是贴着骚逼顶弄，囊袋疯狂般的拍打在粉嫩的阴唇上，杨小满就像是个蜜枣一样怎么要都不够，空隙中王炎林还用手指揉搓杨小满的阴蒂，“啊~啊啊啊~啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~不要了不要了~要被肏死了~嗯啊啊啊啊啊~”杨小满已经被肏到哭了出来，眼泪一直流下让人看了会产生怜悯的想法，但是他越哭王炎林就越兴奋。

“满满好可怜哦，被大鸡巴肏哭了呢。”嘴里说着怜香惜玉的话，可身下的动作却不曾停止，反而越发越凶狠的肏弄，“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪！” 杨小满的骚逼都被肏到熟烂了，肉唇都往外翻了，王炎林感觉自己快要射精了，粗长鸡巴快要把子宫给捅穿了，最后的冲刺关头他把杨小满整个人抱起来禁锢在怀里，左脚依然是被提得高高的，鸡巴深埋在阴道里不再出来，“啪！”重重一击，杨小满差点被撞出王炎林的怀里，鸡巴一直往子宫里头猛挤，甚至王炎林还坏心眼的在穴里转动一下自己的鸡巴，还死命顶压杨小满的身体让鸡巴紧贴着骚逼持续了好几分钟，终于…“咿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！好烫啊！”大量滚烫的精液全涌进了子宫里，杨小满的阴道完完全全被精液和鸡巴填满，刺激得全身痉挛紧紧夹住了王炎林的鸡巴，王炎林完全被爽到了，积压了好几天的欲望全数交代在杨小满的骚逼里。

“宝贝，以后想吃鸡巴了来‘黑夜’找我，等你哦。”鸡巴一退出来，大量的精液直接‘哗啦’流了满地，王炎林把人放在办公室的沙发上，帮忙清理干净后又帮杨小满穿好制服和裤子后就离开了。

隔天一早，杨小满睡醒后发现同事还没来上班，他赶紧起来打算回家洗澡，刚起来那残留在体内精液一下就流了出来，弄湿了裤子，杨小满羞愧得直接跑回家了，洗澡的时候一直回味着昨晚和那个小偷王炎林的疯狂做爱的画面，昨晚彻底的开发了杨小满淫荡的一面，而他也知道，王炎林说的‘黑夜’是一家地下Gay吧，听说里头非常的淫乱，常常举办性派对，他决定要去找他了。

—未完待续


End file.
